The Pain
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Short and COMPLETE! Read please...
1. 1 Their Deaths

Angered onyx eyes glared at the lifeless body of an older man. Two others stood around him, more like, near the area, closer to tree's as far from the raven haired boy as well. Fear stirred in the girls eyes as she glanced from one dead body to the next. He knew what he had done. He knew they were there. He turned to face them, only to have one deck him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"YOU _BASTARD_! YOU KILLED HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NO! STOP!" The girl cried as she fell to her knee's as the blonde proceeded to kick the raven-haired boy in the stomach and the ribs.

"DIE DAMNIT!" Tears stung at the defensless boys eyes as he slammed hard against a tree near where the other older man lay. The one in the Konoha's academy Sensei's uniform. There was no life in the man, nor the other raven head. Sasuke let out a scream of pain and hit the ground.

"NARRUTOOOOOOOO! STOP IT!" Sakura cried, watching as Naruto kicked the hell out of Sasuke till he was spitting up blood and even longer. Sakura had stood and ran over, pulling Naruto back. She knealed next to Sasuke, her face stained with tears. Naruto was standing there, watching as Sasuke spit blood from his mouth while sitting up, Sakura helping him some. Sasuke looked at her a bit, tears on his face. He stood and she did too. He glanced at Naruto, then to Sakura. With one swift movement, he moved at Naruto. Naruto prepared himself, only to feel Sasuke grab the kunai he had. He snapped around in time to see Sasuke put the kunai to his own throat.

"S-sorry...I was so caught up...in what I wanted..." Sasuke spit more blood from his mouth. "I didn't care who I killed."

"Sasuke! No!" Sakura cried, more tears streaking her face. Naruto stared in disbelief. "Naruto, stop him!" Sakura begged. Naruto went to move and in one moment, it seemed that time had stopped. Sasuke's eyes widened and in one quick reaction, not wanting to be part of the world anymore, went to thrust the kunai in his throat. A stop in time. A scream, a cry, more tears and...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Keep going...-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A week went by and she cried. He cried. They mourned together. They visited the graves. Not wanting to ever leave them. They left, after what seemed like eternity, and went to him. Sasuke was laying in a bed, asleep. Tears streaked his face and there were several scars on his body. One on his neck from where he tried to kill himself. Naruto looked at the sleeping boy with a sad look. They were thirteen and relying on each other for support. Naruto was good at hiding his emotions now, again. Not likely. Sasuke was more emotional than the other two. They knew that. There was nothing more nerve wrecking than knowing you were the cause of a loved ones death. He didn't only mourn over the kill of his teacher, but for the murder of _him_. His only living family. He had wanted it so bad he didn't realize it would hurt this much to know you were the last on left. Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's head and he snapped awake. He had been such a light sleeper lately. He looked at her with sadened eyes and a tear ran down his cheek.

"It hurts." Sasuke whispered to the two, looking at his blanket.

"We know." Naruto said, staring at his depressed friend.

"Not like that My enitre body hurts."

"Rest then Sasuke."

"Can I go now?" Sasuke looked up at them, pleading eyes, begging for them to let go.

"No!" Both said at the same time, tears forming in Sakura's eyes. He did it again. He made Sakura cry. Her reached up and pulled her into a hug. She layed her head on his shoulder and he cried now.

"Let me go. I want to go."

"No Sasuke. We need you here with us."

"It hurts."

"Get use to the pain damnit!" Naruto had had enough. Yes, he was at tears now too, but he had had it with Sasuke. He pulled Sakura back and decked Sasuke. "You knew how much it hurt to loose the ones you loved! DEAL WITH THE PAIN NOW!" With that, Naruto walked from the room and more tears streaked Sasuke's face. Then he swore to himself, never to have friends or be close with anyone, ever again.


	2. 2 Hate and Sadness

Years later.

**Sakura's PoV**

He grew distant again. He wouldn't talk to me, Naruto, Iruka, Gaara, Ino or anyone else. He especialy avoided Naruto and me. When he saw us near, he would turn and run. Why? I sighed heavily as I walked the path I always took for a walk. Sasuke happened to be on the same trail, heading back. We stopped, feet away from each other. Our eyes locked for a moment. He nodded, acknowledging my presence. I did the same. When I opened my mouth to speak, he walked on.

"Why?" He didn't answer me. Just kept walking. He walked past me.

"How come?" Still no answer. I grew aggitated and snapped around.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I screamed, causing him to cringe. He relaxed and looked backe at me. He had that distant look in his eyes again. The same look he had when in class. That lifeless look in those once shiny onyx eyes. I stared at him a moment as he stared at me.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Answer me damnit Sasuke!" He still didn't answer me. Why was I so stressed over him? I noted that his skin was much pailer than it looked inside the school building. It was summer though. He was out enough to at least have a fair skin tone. Not as tan as Naruto, but not so pale. He just turned to walk away again and I felt tears swell in my eyes. I turned to walk as well, heading back for my walk.

**Sasuke's PoV**

She was upset, I knew that well. I couldn't help but want to hug her. No! I hit myself several times mentaly for such a thought. I was to be distant. To keep away from them. I walked on, feeling light headed. I should have waited till I was back home in my room. I let my arm drop and swing loosely now. The blood dropped from my arm to the ground. I was glad Sakura was so blind to see. I couldn't help but laugh at her ignorance. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I turned back. She wasn't in sight but if she was in hearing distance, she would surely hear me.

"IGNORANCE MUST BE SWEET BLISS!" I yelled. No one knew what I was truely going through. Even if they thought, the never really _knew why_ I had become so distant. It started that day I killed them both. I killed my older borther, the one I hated, and my teacher, Kakashi, the one that was like a caring older brother. I had found myself slipping each day and not long after that incedent, I had drawn away from them. I stopped talking to everyone. There was no exception for it. After while, I had tooken to something people shouldn't do, cutting. It's not all that bad. It doesn't hurt. You just bleed. You feel no pain. Just the coldness of the blade. Unless you just burnt it to somewhat clean it. Then you just feel your skin melt. I feel no pain. It could be different for others. I don't care. I continued to walk, the blood dripping. Despite the fact I know we're miles apart, I hear her scream so loud. I stopped and turned to walk back. We're not too far from each other I guess. Guess my mind slipped and made me think I was farther than what I really was. She caught up to me and lared at me, holding the blade I had dropped.

"Sasuke!" I said nothing, just staring at the blade, stained with my blood. She now noticed my arm and a smirk formed on my lips. Her eyes filled with fear and I felt my legs begin to give out. I forced myself to stand, leaning against a tree, acting like I was fine. She glared at me, tears forming in her eyes. I laugh at her. A tear streaks her face.

"It's not long now Sakura, that you won't have to put up with seeing me anymore. No more looking at my lifeless eyes. No more looking at my pale face. No more looking into a souless shell. No more me."

"Sasuke! STOP THIS! Please stop. Why are you doing this?" I laughed at the question. Really, I wasn't in the mood to laugh but I forced myself to. I just wanted to sleep on the floor right there.

"You know why Sakura." I pushed myself up and placed my hand on the wound on my arm. She stared at me, I couldn't break eye contact with her. If I did, it was like losing another battle and I couldn't do that.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Little brother._

I broke eye contact and looked around, having heard voices. I looked around us and saw nothing. She cocked a brow at me and I just glared at her. Then I heard it again.

_Brother._

Sasuke.

I looked from left to right and back, then back o Sakura. She had a worried look now. I shrugged the thought away and looked away from her.

_You're time is close now, Sasuke._

_So close. You wanted to join us, right, little nii-san?_

I finaly felt faint and landed on the cold ground. The last thing I heard was her scream.

"SASUKE!"


	3. 3 Farewell Sasuke Uchiha

**Chapter 3:**(Farewell Sasuke Uchiha)

"Sasuke was a good student. A quiet and distant student, but top marked and a very loved friend to all. We have gathered on this solemn night to say our final farewells to Uchiha, Sasuke and give him our prayers." Sakura burst into tears and I felt myself crying as well. Sakura had witnessed his death. It was from cutting himself too deep a lot. Losing too much blood in the forest. And...he had...poisoned himself. I grabbed hold of Sakura and pulled her to me in an attempt to comfort her and convince myself that this was just a dream. It wasn't. Sunlit Garden(don't own this song. belongs to the creator of Revolutionary Girl Utena) began to play and people were dismissed from their seats to say their prayers to Sasuke. Sakura cried even harder as the song played. I walked her up to his cascet and she looked inside at the peaceful looking, paled skin...

_Damn you Sasuke! damn you and that damn pale skin of yours! Damn you and that peaceful look on your face! You're dead! DEAD AND YOU"RE SMILING! Stop smiling Sasuke! Damnit! Wake up! Sasuke-teme! Call me something back! Go ahead! Open your eyes and start calling all of us weak! Do it Sasuke-teme! Call me a dobe again! Call Sakura a brat, or a cry baby! Do anything! WAKE UP SASUKE! WAKE UP! I need you. They need you DAMNIT SASUKE, SHE NEEDS YOU!_

My mind screamed for him to wake up. My body yeared for the heated anger towards him after he would wake up and call us all losers for mourning over him. For him to call me a dobe, to harass me in any way he use to. To call me names. To pick fun of me. To do anything but lay there in that fancy looking box where he would stay for eternity and more. I swear he was smirking at us. At me and Sakura. He was mocking us, calling us babies. Telling us that we were weak, that we should just move on now.

_Damn right dobe. Move on. I'm gone. He's gone. I got my revenge and he's gone, and ow I'm gone. Move on damnit. Forget me. Forget anything you know. Forget all of the memeories of us happy together. Let them die with me when they close the cascet and stick me in the wall._

I looked over my shoulder and saw no one.

_You can't see me. I'm just a voice in your head now. Don't worry dobe. I won't bother you after this._

His voice. It wasn't happy. It was somewhat upset.

_Yeah yeah. I regret it. I wish I would have lived longer. I regret everything. I want to go back now. Start new. Even if my parents die again. Even if I'm like you when I have to grow up. I just want to be alive. Not being able to touch you, or Sakura. It hurts. Not being able to be with you hurts more. Don't ask if I can stay, because...I can't Naruto. I can't stay because my presece in life is no longer needed for important reasons. Na...ru...to..._

I swear it sounded like Sasuke was crying now. Even if it was just a voice in my head, Sasuke was crying. Even if he wasn't alive, he was still crying. Why had he gone so early? Why couldn't he have stayed. I wanted to hold back, to be strong for her.

_I understand. I wanted to be strong for her too, moron. I loved Sakura. I couldn't tell her, but I did. I acted tuff when I was not. I acted brave when I was really scared to death. I pretended to be everything I wasn't When it comes down to it, I wasn't good enough for her. I couldn't be strong, so I found no use in being there for her. I became weak. I became something I hated, so I began to kill myself. I know, I know. I could have went for help, but who could I have talked to? You know me. I wouldn't have came to you two because I wanted to be strong for you both. I cared for you both. I wanted you both to be happy but I made you both cry. I made you angry at me. I made her cry, caused her pain. She's a good one Naruto. Care for her in my absence. A ring. There's a ring in my top drawer with my -shirts. You know the one I'm talking about. You use to get into all the time. Take the ring and ask her to marry you. The coffin is closing. Bye, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage._

As they closed the coffin and stuck it in the wall, Sasuke's voice faded and I dropped to my knee's, burried my face in my hands and cried. How could he have done that to us? Why Sasuke? Why? I know you told me already, but why?I cried, hard. Sakura there next to me. Tsunade embraced me as Gaara held Sakura. Sasuke was gone foever. Wait, a ring. I pushed Tsunade away and grabbed Sakura's hand. I pulled her from the area and to Sasuke's room. She refused to go in but I forced her in. I got into the drawer and there it was. A ring. An engagement ring.

"Sakura...Sasuke...wanted you to have this. He wanted to ask you, but never got the chance. It was his mothers ring and he wanted you to be the woman to wear it. You can either except this as if I'm asking, or as if Sasuke asked you." She stared at the ring a moment and broke into tears once more.

"SASUKE!" I wanted to cry with her, but I couldn't. I had to be strong. I had to be strong. I walked over to her and comforted her. After while, Sakura cried herself to sleep. I slipped the ring onto her finger and picked her up, walking her to her room. I slept there with her to make sure would sleep the rest of the night.


	4. 4 Sasuke Uchiha

**Chapter 4:**

**Sakura's PoV**

Sasuke, he was a good boy. I loved him. Everyone else loved him. He was a well respected nin. He out ranked Naruto in me in skills, although he was always a few steps behind Naruto when it came to their chakra level. It was funny to sit and watch them argue over who was stronger, then watch them go at it, teasing each other.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sasuke and Naruto were arguing again, fighting for hours on end. It soon became a fight to find out who was stronger. After while, they weretired. They were panting heavily, Sasuke leaning against a tree, Naruto laying in the grass, trying to catch their breath. Naruto then jolted up and..._

_"Sakura-chan! I'm hungry!" We had been living in the same house for a mission. More like a test by Kakashi. We had to survive on our own. I smiled at him and nodded. Sasuke pushed himself up and nodded._

"Might as well eat." He said calmly. I smiled at him and we headed back. Sasuke helped me with the cooking. I cooked a few things and in the middle of cooking, Sasuke walked in, towel around his neck, and shoved me out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke! Stop that!" I protested.

"You cook too much. I'll finish cooking." He smiled a bit and shut the kitchen door in my face. I sighed and looked at the door, then...

_"Sasuke Uchiha! Open this door now!" He didn't answer. I gave up and walked into the front room. That night, Sasuke did everything I did, except the laundry. We did our own._

**Narutos' PoV**

Sasuke. What could I say about him? Stubborn, not all that bad, a pain in the ass and a total jerk! Despite all of those feelings, I still liked him. We would spar with each other for fun and to help each other, when no one was around...

_"Dobe! Stop making your moves so obvious!" Sasuke snapped while we sparred. He came at me, drawing a kunai. He threw it at me and I dodged. He turned quickly and knocked me to the ground. He came at me, a new kunai in hand, thrusting it at me. I froze up, closing my eyes and cringing, waiting for the blow. It never came. Something stabbed the ground near my head and I looked up to see Sasuke Standing over him, his legs on either side of me. He just smirked, holding a hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up, me now standing about...three inches from him. He backed up and sighed._

"You make it too easy Naruto."

"Maybe you should slow down!" I complained. Sasuke just smirked and shoved me playfuly. I went at him and he dodged, pouncing on me. After that, we rolled on the ground, wrestling each other for the hell of it. I pinned him, my hips stradling his, almost. He looked at me as my hands pinned his wrists to the ground near his head.

"I win."

"Good boy." He leaned up and my eyes widened, his forehead connecting with mine. I sat up and rubbed my forehead and felt myself being flipped. Sasuke pinned me to the ground this time, not making the same mistake I had. He laughed with that smirk and I sighed.

"You win, Sasuke."

"Thought so. Come on dobe." He stood and offered me his hand. Again, I took it and he helped me stand. We walked back to the house, only to find Sakura setting the table. We exchenged looks, then looked at Sakura.

"THANKS!" we said at the same time, our eyes brightening. Yes, we were on the little test Kakashi-sensei gave us. The three of us were to survive. Sakura had become more like the house wife. A rude way to put it but, she was such a great cook and kept the house clean.

**Normal PoV**

Sakura and Naruto had fallen asleep in class, dreaming of the fun days they had with Sasuke durring that test Kakashi gave them a few years back. Sasuke Uchiha. The cold hearted, hot, kind, sweet, all mighty Sasuke Uchiha. He was their light. He was their hope. He was their friend. He was their family. He was the boy that lit Naruto's life, giving him someone to argue with and not get his ass kicked. He was the boy that made Sakura push herself to become stronger and the one that helped her improve on fighting skills.

"Sasuke..." both mumbled in their sleep at the same time. The ghost of Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi stood infront of the class, looking over Sakura and Naruto.

_Good-bye, dobe. Hope to see you soon, Cherry Blossoms._

With that, the three spirits left the Earth to enter the next realm, never to return.

**A/N: This was a short story I had to do. Hope you all liked it. Please don't hurt me for killing Sasuke...**


End file.
